


Jealously

by Luetisch



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luetisch/pseuds/Luetisch
Summary: Yoongi is the totally not jealous guy and Hoseok always sleeps with Tae."Stop saying that it sounds so wrong."





	

Jealousy

-

Yoongi hated this. He hated it when Hoseok would go to Tae's room at night to snuggle up with him although they did that since the time they were trainees. Yoongi hated that the only person Hoseok could easily fall asleep with was Tae and not he himself.

Why not him?

There was this one time where Hoseok actually asked him to sleep next to him. It was back in trainee days where Yoongi still weighted nothing and was so awkward around other people that he rejected the question. And Hoseok, good old Hoseok, went straight to Tae and asked if he could sleep with him.  
And Tae said yes.  
There was possibly no choice in his life that Yoongi regretted more. 

And it was the same for this night.  
They laid together in their room in two beds and talked when Yoongi began to doze of. Of course Hoseok noticed that his Hyung wasn't listening so when he was sure that he was sleeping he got out of his bed on tip toes and stumbled out of the room.  
But Yoongi was not asleep. Or at least he was not in such a deep state of sleep that he wouldn't hear one's footsteps. And it hurt him. It hurt him that Hoseok left.

Of course he had the right to be jealous. He was Hoseok's boyfriend and yes Hoseok did know that but he didn't know that Yoongi was jealous of Tae. At least that's what Yoongi thought.

So he wasn't all that ready when Hoseok approached him, one week into the relationship, one day after the incident where Hoseok went to Tae after Yoongi 'slept' - okay, maybe he wasn't his boyfriend for so long but he was still allowed to feel jealous! - to talk with him about his sleeping habits.

 

"Hyung?" an unsure voice said while knocking at his door.  
At this time Yoongi really wanted to take a nap and if it was not for Hoseok's sake he wouldn't let anyone in because sleep was the most precious thing on world… besides from Hoseok.  
So he mumbled a week "Come in" before snuggling deeper into his bed covers.  
"So…" Hoseok said while stumbling into the room and staying there for awkward three seconds.  
Yoongi simply moved a little bit to show Hoseok that he could sit down and that is what Hoseok did. "So…" he started again.  
"Are you going to continue or do I have to force you?" Yoongi asked, amusedly.  
"Ah right" he laughed.  
"Well I just wanted to talk about me and my sleeping habits. You know that I go to Tae every night and I have to ask if that okay for you because you're my boyfriend... at least that's what Tae told me."  
Yoongi looked away. This was so awkward. Tae noticed he was jealous, how embarrassing could it get?  
"So yeah… is it okay for you that I sleep with him?"  
And that was the sentence that set if all off. 

"Hell no. I could just pretend that I was the totally not jealous guy, I could pretend that I'm not like the Jeon all along but now you have to come with your all caring attitude and ruin my cool attitude. God why are you like this?" Yoongi whined. He literally turned into the Jeon. His life came to an end.

"I'm sorry?" Hoseok laughed unsure. His hands came to Yoongi's back and rubbed a few soft circles there.  
"So you don't like that I'm sleeping with Tae?"  
"Could you stop saying that it just makes things worse cause it sounds so wrong!" Yoongi blurted.  
There was silence for a few seconds before Hoseok started laughing. "Well I would never sleep with someone until we don't have three dates. I'm dropping hints by the way" - Yoongi got totally not red like a tomato, excuse you- "And also I just sleep there with Tae because you said you don't want to let me to sleep with you."  
"That was back in trainee days!"  
And Yoongi just couldn't stop the desperate whining sound that came along with his words and it was not even funny how childish he sounded.  
"Well did that change?" Hoseok asked out of nowhere. Actually it was not out of nowhere because it was obvious from the beginning of the conversation where it was leading, but that didn't guarantee that Yoongi would be prevented for that question.  
He was totally not.

"I-I…" He looked up from his hands and mumbled some swear words under his breath.  
"Yeah, it did."  
NASA spotted the sun right in Yoongi's bedroom at exact the moment the words were out. Hoseok beamed so bright NASA wasn't even sure how he could not burn the whole planet, Yoongi wasn't as well.  
They say don't stare at the sun for to long, because you go fucking blind and Yoongi really tried to advert his eyes but he just couldn't.  
He never will.

"Well… I guess I have to inform Tae that I'm leaving him," he mumbled and turned right there on his heel.

Yoongi was freaking whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooooo!  
> This is the first story I post on here (although I wanted to do it all along I was just to dump to get invited) but whatever!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I'm gonna post much more Sope/Yoonseok stories because there are way to few (but my stories are most of the time short I'm sorrryyyy)
> 
> Okay bye xD


End file.
